Paladar Dulce
by kisecchi
Summary: Año tras año, Tsukumo espera con ansias el día de San Valentín. Tsukumo!centric, leve Tsukumo/Tōko, Hotsuma/Shusei implícito.


_Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Un homenaje a Tsukumo y su manía con las golosinas, simplemente porque es uno de mis Zweilts favoritos.

* * *

><p><strong>Paladar Dulce<strong>

* * *

><p>Realmente es su día favorito.<p>

—Tsukumo.

Todavía anudándose la corbata violeta, se dirige a la puerta de su habitación para abrirla y revelar el precioso rostro de su hermana. Ella, como de costumbre, ya se encuentra con el uniforme escolar pulcramente puesto, y una suave sonrisa adorna sus finos labios. En una de sus manos lleva una caja en forma de corazón, mientras que la otra mantiene la correa de su bolso firmemente colgada de su hombro.

—Tōko-chan, pasa —dice cándidamente tras ofrecerle una de sus aniñadas sonrisas, y escucha la puerta cerrarse mientras se pone la chaqueta del uniforme.

Como siempre, Tōko deja sus pertenencias sobre la mesa a su costado y le arregla el nudo de la corbata, que por más vidas que viva nunca aprenderá a hacer bien, pasando luego sus manos por las hombreras de su saco, acomodando la prenda minuciosamente. Es una costumbre que ha cogido de Shusei en alguna de sus vidas pasadas, cuando solía pasar más tiempo con el muchacho, que en ese entonces era una delicada muchacha. Eso no significa que no siga siendo delicado.

Una vez ha terminado de acomodar unos mechones rebeldes del platinado cabello, la joven le pellizca con suavidad su mejilla para luego tomar la caja que anteriormente traía en su mano. A Tsukumo se le ilumina la mirada casi al instante, olvidando momentáneamente el paquete de _Pockys_ de coco que le espera sobre la mesa.

—Feliz San Valentín, Tsukumo —canturrea Tōko, entregándole los chocolates que él, con gusto, toma sin pensárselo dos veces.

—Muchas gracias, Tōko-chan.

Y le besa la mejilla, como acostumbra a hacer cada vez que recibe dulces. Lo único diferente a su usual gesto para con las demás chicas que le obsequian cosas en San Valentín es el presto movimiento de entrelazar sus dedos con los de su hermana, sonriéndole de una manera que sólo ella tiene el honor de presenciar.

* * *

><p>Al llegar al instituto, Tsukumo es embestido por un mar de muchachas cargando cajas y bolsas de diferentes tamaños y colores, todas conteniendo una cosa en común: chocolate. Algunos son comprados, otros hechos a mano, unos con relleno y otros simples, pero todos, sin duda, dulces. Y si hay algo que a Tsukumo le gusta, es lo dulce.<p>

—Murasame-kun, por favor acepta estos chocolates. Los he preparado con todo mi esfuerzo —murmura una avergonzada jovencita, sonrojada hasta las orejas y con la mirada clavada en sus zapatos, ofreciéndole una pequeña caja rectangular, envuelta en papel plateado adornado por un delicado moño dorado—. Espero que sean de tu agrado.

Tsukumo se limita a agradecerle, siempre sonriente, y tomar el regalo, depositando un inocente beso en una de las cálidas mejillas de la muchacha antes de desaparecer por el pasillo del colegio.

Al final del día, su hermana se encuentra cargando parte de las cuantiosas cajas de dulces camino a la Mansión Crepuscular.

* * *

><p>Cuando abre la puerta de su habitación, sus ojos claros se topan con la impresionante pila de chocolates que descansa en la mesa, cada caja ordenada con la perfección característica de cierta persona. Como todos los años, Shusei le ha pasado sus chocolates a él, y Tsukumo los acepta con naturalidad, a sabiendas de que el chico sólo comerá los que le obsequie su preciado compañero.<p>

Una vez ha tomado un baño y se ha puesto su pijama, Tsukumo se dirige a la entrada de su cuarto y toma asiento en una de las sillas. Observa por varios minutos la infinita cantidad de cajas frente a sus ojos y esboza una sonrisa, un brillo travieso en sus ojos ambarinos contradiciendo la inocencia de su gesto.

Mientras abre uno de los numerosos regalos y se mete un bombón en la boca, sus agudos oídos oyen la escandalosa voz de Hotsuma resonando desde la habitación contigua, claramente atragantado con uno de los empalagosos dulces. Curioso, hace uso de su poder para escuchar el _si yo debo comer los míos, tú comerás los tuyos_ de Shusei, que, neutro como siempre, obliga al rubio a degustar los chocolates que ha preparado con una precisión propia de su persona exclusivamente para él.

Un leve golpeteo en su puerta lo saca de su ensoñación cuando ya ha devorado un cuarto de las cajas, y sin soltar a su actual y dulce víctima, va hacia la puerta y la abre con un agraciado movimiento. Del otro lado, la encantadora figura de su hermana le espera, ya vestida con el pijama de colores claros y dos tazas de humeante té, y él la deja pasar luego de empujar uno de los bombones dentro de su femenina boca. Tōko, como de costumbre, lo come sin chistar mientras camina hasta la mesa y toma asiento en una de las sillas, dejando las infusiones sobre la mesa para luego tomar una de las cajas y rasgar el envoltorio, incitando, con esa simple acción, a su pequeño hermano a sentarse junto a ella y descansar la platinada cabeza en su hombro.

Lo único que llena el largo rato que pasan alimentándose el uno al otro es el entrañable silencio, interrumpido de vez en cuando por los lastimeros quejidos de Hotsuma que, en la habitación de al lado, le ruega a Shusei que le devuelva su videoconsola portátil.


End file.
